CYNE WAELCYRGE
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: Natsuki hadn't been expecting to be chosen within death itself. Perhaps it was irony or even consequence that she had no memories at all? Who was she? What had she become? But most importantly... what secrets did her valkyrja mistress, Shizuru Viola, hold?
1. CHOOSER OF THE SLAIN

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

Natsuki could've sworn she felt nothing but an overwhelming cold. What was this situation, she wondered? She didn't know; black stars littering her sight didn't clear this confusion. Furthermore, the sting, and agony of her wounds overwhelmed any concise answer. All she had were more questions.

Where was she? What was she doing sat upright against this rubble? _Who was she?_

Within the dull sunlight, rays bared down on her. She was unaware of her surroundings in this desolate desert. Perhaps that was a good thing, considering her situation?

With the silver of her armour gleaming, the metal reflected alike a mirror. Shin-guards, shoulder-pads, and gauntlets suggested that she was a warrior of some type. Natsuki was oblivious to this, only taking notice to the taste of iron.

Blood dribbled down the corner of her lips, and down her jaw. Why? For how this predicament had even begun, she hadn't the faintest clue. Her tied hair was loose, strands resting against jagged, and worn shoulder-armour.

The adrenaline in her body dispersed suddenly, and she came to the harsh realisation. A halberd was pinning her against the rubble she was propped against. It was deeply impaled into her stomach, and she took an intake of air.

There was a shock that followed after this realisation. How had this happened? How hadn't she noticed this thing? Clutching at the weapon, her blurred sight took in the details.

The blade had ripped through the leather of her armour easily. Blood seeped from the wound freely, making her further lightheaded.

Cold, she felt even more so. She felt her blood freeze, and she breathed tightly. Spluttering, her ashen features twisted in pain.

To not know oneself when dying; was this that feeling she was experiencing? Roughly swallowing, she tasted further iron, and winced. Upon doing so, she caught sight of a bloody blade.

Its tip was cracked, a chasm following the column of the blade, making it useless. For some reason, she had the unrelenting urge to reach for it. But remain where she was she did. Her sight wobbled as she stared at the weapon.

This weapon; did it belong to her? As if that was enough, her hesitation was broken. For a moment, Natsuki prepared herself, and then she pried for it.

Flesh protested at her, screaming into her very nerve endings. She gagged, wheezed, and choked, her fingertips barely brushing the handle. Why did she want this blade, she wondered? It was broken, and had obviously been cast aside.

Yet even so, there she was, prying it closer with her fingers.

Grasping the naginata blade she remained still. Gasping harshly, she cursed. What was she even doing?! It wasn't like she could swing the thing! Gritting her teeth, she hissed through them.

Really… to die like this…?

**CYNE WAELCYRGE: ROYAL VALKYRIE**

**CHAPTER 01: CHOOSER OF THE SLAIN**

Staring down at the woman, Shizuru glided her black-booted foot away from the slowly advancing blood. What did she have here, she wondered? The bloodied, and dirtied woman looked like she had been thrown into a blender.

Her armour was ripped, and the metal was dented. Just what had happened to her? This question wasn't important. After all, they were in the Black Valley besides the Sprites Forest. This was the forgotten realm.

Resting a palm against her rapier, she leaned closer towards the warrior. Her trained eye studied the dead woman. What battle had she belonged to? Crimsons fixed with curiosity, and she latched her eyes to the halberd plunged inside the woman's gut.

The human had outright been gutted. Had she been standing? From her position, it seemed to be the case. Though the sand had been disturbed.

Shizuru frowned. Had this woman experienced the Black Valley? Standing straight, she avoided the pool of blood. Expertly done, she eased beside the warrior.

This woman was also tightly clutching a sword. Paused in thought, she edged a hand towards her. Could this be what she had been waiting for? A human experiencing the Black Valley was unheard of; Let alone one also carrying a _broken naginata._

"Are you _einherjar_?" She murmured, pressing an index, and middle finger to the woman's throat. There was no response. She frowned in confusion, lowering her digits to the warrior's chest. "Are you a lost soul from Earth?"

Perhaps she was a wandering HiME who had accidentally found Valhalla? No, those gateways had been closed long ago. Sliding her fingers against the woman's chestplate, she sighed.

Within a small poach she pried out a purple crystal. It shone in the strange sunlight of this desolate place. If this soul wasn't going to respond, Shizuru would have to force it to communicate.

From the essence of the throat, communication would be given. Gently she wiped an index finger across the pale woman's lips. Her skin was stained with the blood instantly, and she rubbed it against her thumb.

Pitting her gaze once more upon the woman, Shizuru pricked the crystal into her thumb. A dazzling glow illuminated the crystal, particles flowing towards the warrior.

Patiently Shizuru watched the scene, the purple transforming into a green. A realisation cropped within her eyes, her mouth opening a hint.

This wasn't a wandering soul at all! A _HiME _who had been _slain_! A HiME cursed with undeath, their only hope to be found by a _Valkyrja_!

"HiME einherjar, are you valid?" She questioned the corpse, the emerald particles seemingly flickering. An excitement almost betrayed her, before she refocused. "Einh-"

"Ugh." The woman muttered, sagging forward. Her weight grounded against the spear, but Natsuki didn't seem to notice. She was unaware of her surroundings, let alone the woman beside her.

Staring down at her grave wound, confusion gradually dug inside her. What? She was still alive? The dark stars lifted from her gaze, clearing her vision greatly. Upon this, her expression twisted, wondering why she felt nothing.

"Einherjar?"

Jumping, Natsuki's attention bolted to the brunette woman beside her. Who was this?! She stared, baffled, and then abruptly became angry. She couldn't explain why she felt so. Glaring outright at the woman, the brunette seemed amused.

"Y-you… who are you…?" Her throat was raw, and protested from being used. Why was that? Why could she even speak, let alone breathe?

"That isn't important." The woman spoke, watching her carefully.

The green particles scoped around Natsuki, and before she could comprehend, she fell unconscious. Into the brunette's arms she went, a strange warmth filling her.

What was this?

* * *

Natsuki's eyes bolted open. The first thing which hit her, was confusion. Flat on her back, and in discomfort, she found herself surrounded by warmth. An array of thick blankets was covering her form. They protected her from the cold within the room.

A large room, she might add.

In bafflement she looked around the huge chamber. Above her were wooden beams which supported the tall ceiling. In the bed she lay in, the curtains were thin, and transparent. This was enough to focus through the curtains, and further scope her environment.

"So you're awake." A lightly accented voice spoke, catching her off guard. Relentlessly Natsuki attempted to find the person, and did so.

Behind the curtain in the far corner this figure stood. By stature it was a woman who was beside an armchair. Natsuki's gaze fixated upon her, watching her every move.

Opening her mouth, Natsuki found nothing to escape. She merely stared at the unknown woman, watching her sit upon the armrest, and cross a leg.

From the edge of the curtain, Natsuki saw a long piece of clothing slung against the chair. A jacket? Did that belong to the woman, she pondered?

"It would appear you were somewhat lost." The woman spoke again, remaining on the opposite side of the room.

Lost? Natsuki sure felt it. She had absolutely no memories she could think of. Let alone comprehend the current events. She could understand what the woman said, but for how long would this last? It was like she was driving on instinct.

Natsuki was suspicious of this woman. Was she a threat? Who was she? What were her intentions? Where was she?

For a long while they both remained quiet. The two stared at one another, almost sizing each other up. After a further moment, the woman stood, venturing towards Natsuki.

"I found you in the Black Valley, a realm the living tend to avoid." The woman explained, pushing past the curtains. She eased closer to the cautious Natsuki, keeping a polite distance.

The Black Valley? What was this woman on about? Natsuki's expression twisted in confusion, but also curiosity.

The woman was slender, but had a sharp face. She was a light brunette, and carried a deadly, but oddly warm gaze within her… _crimson _eyes? Natsuki stared up at them, unable to fathom this.

Although she had no memories, she found the woman's eyes to be peculiar. Not that the woman's clothing was any more outlandish. Her shirt was ruffled in places, adding a feminine touch. Her collar remained undone, revealing her breasts – but only faintly.

Natsuki couldn't help but notice she also carried a rapier. The graceful blade was inside a waist holster, hanging from the woman's belt. Though her eyes soon strayed upon another detail; Red stained the woman's red trousers.

"Your trousers have… blood on them?" She murmured roughly, the brunette seeming surprised, but only for a moment. Natsuki could barely make out the stain of blood. Was it blood? Surely not?

For whatever reason, the woman avoided answering, and again spoke. "I would suggest you not to move. You were heavily wounded, and lost a large amount of blood."

"I did?" Natsuki asked, confused. But she didn't feel anything? There was a faintly cool sensation against her stomach. What was it? Looking below the covers, she paused.

Bandages had been wrapped around her torso entirely. It was a little too much, but at least kept her modesty. Against her abdomen however, was a stain of crimson.

"What happened?" She murmured, staring down at the covered injury.

"You were impaled by a halberd. You're lucky I found you when I did." Pressing a palm gently to Natsuki's forehead, the brunette paused. This warrior was surprisingly reserved, considering she had been dead a few hours ago. Though personally Shizuru had never dealt with a HiME, so who knows?

"Who are you?" Natsuki questioned her, cautious green eyes scoping her. Pushing the hand away, she continued. "I don't remember anything, I can't even remember getting hurt."

Shizuru retreated her hand, the floorboards underneath her creaking. "I am S-"

_"-Shizuru, I have the things you wanted." _A light tapping sounded at the door.

The woman, Shizuru, paused mid-sentence. She passed Natsuki an apologetic glance, twisting on her heel. "Yes, come in, Mai." She said, venturing towards the door to open it.

"Is she awake?" The short redhead spoke, handing Shizuru a basin full of water. She glanced towards the bed ridden Natsuki, a grin plastering her face once seeing her. "Hey there."

"…Hi?" Natsuki arched a brow, watching the redhead oddly. She lifted a hand in regard, her focus soon reattaching to Shizuru.

The woman was heading back over towards her. She uttered her goodbyes to the newcomer, the redhead retreating from the room. "Now then…" Shizuru murmured, placing the basin against the nightstand. "Might I know your name?"

Her name? "Natsuki." She muttered suddenly, freezing once she realised what she had said. That was her name? Up until this Shizuru had asked her, she hadn't thought of such a thing at all.

_"Natsuki." _The brunette rolled the syllables upon her tongue, testing them. Observing the warrior, Shizuru tilted her head slightly. "Do you know the meaning of your name?"

Throwing her a puzzled expression, Shizuru pondered, brushing her fingers to her lips. Odd. Perhaps in her previous life, her name hadn't been given meaning like hers? "My name means _quiet stop_."

Instead, maybe she could choose a meaning instead? Kneeling before the woman's bed, Shizuru took the cloth from the basin. "May I?" She gestured to the wet fabric.

Quiet stop? To think then reflect? With her train of thought broken, Natsuki stared at her for a moment. The cloth- oh. "Let me." She gruffly mumbled, trying to grab at the cloth.

Having the fabric taken from her, Shizuru silently watched the smaller female. Natsuki went about rubbing the cloth along her face, ridding herself of sweat.

"Where is this place?" Natsuki questioned her, sliding the fabric along her jaw. She registered Shizuru quietly, still attempting to read her. She was, alas, unable to. A frustration quickly started to grind within her mind. What was her motive? Natsuki really didn't know whether she could trust her.

"This is Guadeloupe Palace. It's a small province within the Kingdom of Windbloom." The year is 333, and our ruler is Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom."

Natsuki blanked at the flood of information, absorbing the details sluggishly. "Right, so… I know nothing. I feel like I just dropped onto the planet."

The brunette passed her a knowing smile, baffling the warrior even further. "You will be fine. All that remains important, is you getting better. I will explain things when necessary."

But… Ugh. Staring at Shizuru, Natsuki covered the cloth over her eyes. It's not like she had any choice, was there? At this point, Natsuki was worried she was beginning to already feel restless.

She shuffled her legs unconsciously, trying to get at least some movement going. "What happens now?" Natsuki muttered, taking the cloth from her face. She handed it back to the woman, sighing.

"Recovering. I shall be leaving for a time, so you should rest." Shizuru rose, folding the cloth as she did so. Placing it inside the basin, she then took hold of it. "Once I will return you can eat."

With a click of the door, Natsuki was left in silence. She stared up at the ceiling of her bed, lost in thought. This Shizuru… had rescued her, she pondered? But why, and from the… Black Valley?

Natsuki had the urge to find out for herself. But she couldn't exactly go waltzing around, could she? Besides, as this Shizuru had said, she had been wounded.

Even if she could stand, where would she go? This was a _palace_. A _Queen _lived here, so this meant heavy security. If she slipped up, it could be her throat on the line.

A frustration welled up inside her, and a growl emitted from her chest. Pushing the blankets from herself, she took a better look at her bandages.

They neatly lined her form, suggesting a caring, and focused hand had wrapped them. Had Shizuru done this, she wondered? It was possible.

Touching along the wound, it felt more alike to a harsh bruise. Curiosity caught her, and she added a tad weight into the touch. Regretting it, she flinched; pain spiking up her form jaggedly.

Hissing, she bolted her hand away, dropping it to the mattress. What was even going on?! Clueless! That's all she was!

Giving up, she eventually decided to take the woman's word. Uncomfortable even so, she relaxed, closing her eyes.

For a long while she was unable to sleep. For the past hour or so, the room's temperature had dropped. Her hands were frozen, and she was confused as to why.

She examined them absentmindedly, looking upon the blotches of her palms. The skin was much paler than usual, and the tips of her fingers were red. Why? Scrunching her hands into fists, she watched her knuckles whiten.

_"Tomoe has returned from the expedition. Should I tell her about this person?" _A familiar voice muffled from the other side of the door. Footsteps were heard above creaking floorboards, and Natsuki stiffened.

_"No. It would be best that she meets her personally."_

Shizuru and the redhead? That was Natsuki's only guess. She strained to hear more of their conversation, and jumped when the door opened.

"I will make arrangements later this evening. Thank you, Mai." Shizuru said, Mai on the other side of the doorway, probably.

"Of course. I'll see you later, Shizuru."

The door was shut firmly, and Natsuki regarded the brunette. The slender woman floated towards her with a tray in hand. Natsuki saw a bowl atop it, and wondered what it was. Food? It certainly smelled like it.

"Did you manage to sleep?" Shizuru asked, placing the tray onto the side table. She lowered closer to the injured woman, bracing her.

"N-not really." Being eased into a sitting position, Natsuki took a slow breath. The wound stung, but nowhere near enough to unsettle her. Again, why was that? She had been impaled, hadn't she?

With her pillow being adjusted by Shizuru, she watched her. She needed to understand who this woman was. This was her best bet.

"You have many questions, but so do I. Neither of us know what's happening. So shall we work together in order to piece this puzzle together?" Shizuru asked of her, guiding the tray down before Natsuki.

"Ah…" Natsuki was silenced. She looked down to the broth which was presented before her. "Thank you."

"Take your time." The woman smiled, the gesture not reaching her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: This is the rewrite of my first ever fanfic, Valkyrie Saga. Back in 2009 I decided to try writing stories for the first time. Given I loved, and still love this series to bits, I thought, why not? Though the original story has long since been deleted, I decided to return to it.**

**Now that I've fully edited this story, it feels a little off. This chapter feels like it's missing something; and almost appears listy? I guess it's since it's just heavily edited.**


	2. DOWNPOUR OF QUESTIONS

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

**CHAPTER 02: DOWNPOUR OF QUESTIONS**

"Shizuru, you can't just choose another einherjar!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Arching a brow at the shorter woman, Shizuru strode briskly down the corridor. The einherjar prowled closely after her, and Shizuru wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Did you do it just because you can, Shizuru?" The woman halted, and Shizuru did so also. She passed a worrying glance to Shizuru. "Where did the ruthless Viola go?" She asked, brushing teal strands away from her face. Doing so, she leaned up to reach Shizuru's height, brushing her lips delicately across the elder's.

"Stop stressing over that… whoever she is." The younger woman breathed lightly against Shizuru's lips. She smiled as the elder's hands propped to her shoulders, but shrugged them away.

"Don't treat her lightly. You didn't with me." The woman steadily removed herself, and ventured away. She headed in the opposite direction of the corridor where they had just come from.

"...Tomoe." Shizuru stood there, watching after the retreating woman. As the other turned the corner, she exhaled. Standing there, she slid her fingers to her lips, crossing an arm around herself.

What was she going to do, she wondered? Shizuru peered out of the large window beside her, the rain pelting against the glass. She had two underlings once more, the maximum was three…

Running her tongue along her lips momentarily, she tasted a hint of the other's tang. Pausing midway through the notion, a guilt edged its way through into her stomach.

_"The ruthless Viola."_ She murmured quietly, crimson irises following a lone raindrop run down the window. What would Anh think, she wondered? But of course, such a thing was nonsense. After all, Anh was dead.

With her shoulders slouching, Shizuru massaged her temples. She wasn't like that anymore. She was now the valkyrja, Shizuru had her own einherjar. It was reckless, and not right to act rash.

Regaining her stride, she made her way through Guadeloupe Palace. Eventually reaching the top floor, she took no notice to the weather. It was pouring down a storm, and the whole region was getting soaked. For the past several days they had been undergoing these heavy storms. It was strange, really. They were so close to the Black Valley, yet a tropical storm seemed the norm.

The door to Natsuki's room came into sight at last. The floorboards creaked underfoot, but the thunder disguised it. Taking hold of the handle, she opened the door, humming lowly.

It had been several hours since she had been here. The only lightning came from the illumination of lightning outside. She remained by the doorway, watching the rain splatter against the window.

Other than to check up on Natsuki, why was Shizuru here? _The ruthless Viola_. Really now? Closing the door, she floated towards the prone Natsuki.

For a long moment, she simply studied the new einherjar. Fortunately Natsuki had finally fallen asleep. That was good, at least, and luckily she had managed to eat all the broth.

Taking the tray from the side table, she remained where she was. Two einherjar at last. They hadn't had two for a long, long while.

_"__Shizuru?" _Mai piped once opening the door, poking her head through.

Calmly, the valkyrja glanced over her shoulder at the redhead. She regarded Mai in silence, thunder shaking the room. "Yes? What is it?"

"You should sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow thanks to her arrival." She gestured to the sleeping Natsuki.

"You're right. I was just making sure she was fine." Shizuru smiled. Taking one last survey of the einherjar, she found no discomfort. "Could you perhaps help me tomorrow? We can't have her running around in those rags of hers."

"Certainly not." Mai uttered in amusement, shutting the door after the taller woman. _"I think the uniform will even suit her."_

* * *

"I apologise. The palace wishes to see you up, and about." Shizuru had attempted to reason with them, but they had out right refused. So was the way with their Queen; they had no choice.

"I can't even stand without help? How do they expect me?" Shaking her head, Natsuki looked away from her. What was she, a show dog?

"Queen Mashiro insists."

"She sounds like a selfish brat."

Shizuru's eyes barely narrowed upon the comment. Her lips pursed, and she rose. This gained Natsuki's attention, Shizuru opening the bag beside her on the floor. "I have brought you some clothes. Please continue to wear these in the future; the palace has a strict dress code."

Of course it did. Her eyes followed the neatly folded clothes, Shizuru setting it down on the bed.

"How are your bandages? Do you feel better?" Shizuru asked her, keeping a careful eye on the einherjar. Natsuki was sat on the edge of the bed, hands grasping the mattress.

"When I keep still the wound isn't bad, but when I do it stings." Natsuki murmured. She took the clothes, but then regarded Shizuru, a blush plastering her cheeks. "Stop looking." She grumbled, scratching her jaw.

Oh. Twisting around on her heel, Shizuru lowered her head slightly. "I apologise."

There was a tense atmosphere upon their interaction. Shizuru could sense it as she heard the rustling of clothes. Even so, not once did she turn around or look over her shoulder. She kept her hands cupped before her, awaiting Natsuki.

This one was different from Tomoe; that much was obvious. Natsuki was more reserved about her emotions. There was certainly time for this to change, however. Today would be Natsuki's first test.

"What's this, a uniform?" Natsuki mostly muttered to herself. The trousers were tightly fitting, and blue with a folded crease. Strangely they shaped her legs out, making them appear more slender than what they were.

Covering her torso was a plain white shirt. The rim of the shirt splayed out, barely reaching her trouser pockets.

Glancing up to Shizuru, she noticed she wore similar clothing. The only difference was her trousers were red. Another thought came to mind; hadn't she got a jacket too? Looking towards the chair, she noticed it wasn't there.

"Alright, I'm done." She mumbled, the brunette turning around.

"Is the outfit comfortable?" Shizuru eyed some bandages poking out the woman's shirt. She signalled to her own chest, Natsuki looking down to her own. Curiously Shizuru watched her, Natsuki stuffing the bandage underneath.

"It is, the clothes fit well." Did she secretly measure her or something? Suspiciously Natsuki stared before doing up another button of her shirt. Three remained undone, a preference.

The sleeves for this shirt were long though. Knowing there weren't any bandages, she pulled the sleeves up to her elbows.

Shizuru dismissed the alteration; nevertheless she was a little annoyed. For a long moment they stared at one another again. "… Are you ready? We shall be meeting my co-worker in the hallway before heading to the royal chambers."

Co-worker? Royal chambers? Was her co-worker that redhead? Was she going to meet this Queen Mashiro or something? The taller woman eased towards her, and Natsuki edged away, cautious.

"I will help you, Natsuki. Don't worry." She stopped midway, instead offering a hand to the shorter woman. "I need to wrap an arm around you, is this alright?"

Mistrust. But that was understandable. Standing to her full height, Shizuru relented. "Tomoe?" She called, focusing upon the door instead. "You can come in."

Tomoe? Natsuki frowned, not recognising the name. She took paid attention upon the door which soon opened. In strode a similarly dressed woman, only making a stop once she was beside the brunette.

"This is Tomoe." Shizuru introduced. "She shall be helping you get familiar with daily life here."

Teal hair… one side was longer than the other. She also appeared more mature than her age, Natsuki noticed. She too wore blue trousers, and a white shirt. She, unlike Natsuki kept the buttons done up, and the sleeves down.

"Hello. The woman smiled. "My name is Tomoe, I am Shizuru's partner. When she is busy I will be in her place helping you."

Partner? Natsuki arched a brow.

"Shizuru. Miya returned from the forest earlier. She said it would be best to avoid it, she spotted wolves."

"Again?" The brunette thought for a moment, wrapping an arm around herself. "No matter, as long as they aren't starving, they shouldn't be a worry." Fixing her attention back to Natsuki, she continued. "We should meet Queen Mashiro soon. Once you're ready."

She had no choice, had she? Sighing, Natsuki nodded, she slowly lifted herself from the bed. Standing seemed so alien to her, and she felt oddly tall. Such a thing wasn't possible; she barely came to the brunette's chin.

The valkyrja steadied her, her hands propped against Natsuki's shoulders. "I can carry-"

"I don't need treating like a Princess." Natsuki pulled from Shizuru's hold, brushing past Tomoe. She covered the injured area with a palm, stopping by the door. "Which way is it?"

"Follow me." Shizuru glanced to Tomoe momentarily. _"Catch her if she falls." _She hushed, the younger woman nodding quietly. "It's this way." Exiting the room, she awaited the two women. "The chambers will be crowded. I recommend we cut straight through."

How crowded, exactly, Natsuki wondered? In this corridor two women were already making their way past. They wore dresses, and were nonchalantly chatting amongst one another. Maids?

Her eyes followed them until she turned her head after them. For a short while she, and Tomoe followed Shizuru. Through corridors, and rooms they ventured, until at last Shizuru stopped.

Were they here? Natsuki looked around, seeing open double doors further in the corridor. Noise radiated from that room, and from the sound of things, it was both busy, and huge.

"I must warn you before we enter." Shizuru spoke suddenly, turning around. She nodded to Tomoe, the slightly taller woman jogging ahead. "The Queen can be rather unsettling. She may demand answers which you don't have."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I will answer for you, don't worry." She gestured Natsuki to walk with her to the doors. "You will have a lot of information thrown at you at once. I will be able to explain thoroughly after you've met with her."

So from lying in a bed injured to meeting a Queen… This was certainly quite the occasion. Natsuki supposed she would simply have to go with the flow. "When I meet her, what do I say?"

"Your Majesty. Though she may demand her whole title."

"Her whole… title?" Like what? That wasn't her full title?

"Her Majesty the Queen, Mashiro Blan of the Kingdom of Windbloom and Outer Territories."

Walking through the doors, Natsuki was momentarily blinded by the bright lights of the grand hall. All around her were people roaming about, chatting, or simply standing around. She hadn't known what she expected, but it certainly wasn't this?

Amongst the noise of talking, were footsteps, and clinging. Natsuki could only assume the latter were from the waiters offering drinks.

She stuck to following Shizuru, and noticed a strange attention focused upon the woman. Was Shizuru popular or something? Independently Natsuki looked upon each face. Awe. The amassing crowd were practically worshipping the floor she stood upon.

"We are here." Shizuru reported to Natsuki, ignoring the stares. She turned to Natsuki, acknowledging her presence entirely. This seemed to irritate the crowd, oddly enough.

"Is that her?" Natsuki questioned, her eyes venturing over Shizuru's shoulder. Out the corner of her eye she watched the people disperse, the group instead amassing to the walls.

"It is her." Easing closer to Natsuki, Shizuru slid the woman's sleeves back down. Every inch of the shorter woman she studied, searching for anything off-key. Spotting another issue, her fingers drifted to Natsuki's buttons. Natsuki however, avoided her.

"I can do it myself." Natsuki mumbled, doing up two buttons at the most. The remaining top button was left, and she pointedly stared at Shizuru. "What?"

Saying nothing, Shizuru's eyes only narrowed faintly. Seemed this einherjar was certainly showing a different personality compared to Tomoe.

_"__Archvalkyrja Viola!" _The Queen shouted out atop her throne. She was seated at the far end of the grand hall, staring directly at them. _"Bring that new one here!"_

Arch what? Other one? The crowd either side of the walls became eerily silent. In fact enough so that Natsuki felt unsettled. Just deciding to remain quiet, she trailed after Shizuru sluggishly.

_"__Aoi! Come here!" _The Queen insisted to a maid below the royal's steps. She quickly headed up them, easing closer to the Queen's ear.

Natsuki sort of felt sorry for her. Was the brunette the Queen's personal maid? Making a halt as Shizuru did, her eyes strayed down to the apparent Archvalkyrja. She had knelt down; but why?

Opening her mouth, she was about to speak, but was interrupted. Shizuru deftly caught her by the trouser leg. Natsuki would've protested, but the haunting stare silenced her. She quietly knelt, angling her head down alike Shizuru.

"I am!:" Mashiro stated, standing from her throne, and propping her hands to her hips. Eyeing the maid, she cleared her throut. "_I am!_:"

"Ah- Mashiro Blan de Windbloom! Protector and server of Our Lady, Himeno Fumi!" The maid sheepishly stated. Her hands were clasped before her, laughing under her breath.

What the? Mystified, Natsuki glanced up for a moment. Mashiro was yelling incomprehensible nothings to the maid. Ah, this maid looked like she was used to it. How long had she been tormented by this Queen?

"Anyway, I, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom will question you!" The lilac-haired girl pointed at Natsuki, glaring. "Who are you? Why did the Archvalkyrja choose you? Are you a HiME? Where's your mark?!"

"?" Natsuki expectantly looked at Shizuru.

"Well? Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

"She is an einherjar I found in the Black Valley." Shizuru murmured, she stood, and regarded the confused Queen. "Her corpse responded to my crystal that only reacts to the worthy."

"So?" Mashiro mumbled, crossing her arms.

"She gives strong signs of being a HiME, however if so, she hasn't fully awake-"

"Just look at her mark then!" Mashiro waved a hand into Shizuru's general direction, pointing at her afterwards. "You have one, right?! Just strip her then find out!"

"What?!" Natsuki bolted up. "No way am I stripping! And what's this about my _corpse_?!" Couldn't they see she was up, and standing?! How could she have been dead?!

"The mark will appear. I am yet to see any signs of it." Shizuru spoke calmly, transferring her focus upon Natsuki. "As I said, I will expl-"

"You will!" Walking away from them, Natsuki paid them no mind, glaring all the while. Corpse?! A HiME?! What the hell even was a _HiME_?! In fact, what was Shizuru?! Valkyrja? It made no sense!

"Where is she going?!" Growling in frustration, Mashiro yelled. "Aoi! Chase after her! Do something, just don't stand there!"

Laughing anxiously, Aoi threw an apologetic expression to Shizuru, bypassing her quickly. _"Wait for me!"_

The maid rushed through the double doors, and completely missed Natsuki. She was crouched behind one of the doors, hiding. Watching the woman hurry past, she took the opposite end of the corridor instead.

Answer her questions? That Viola sure had a lot of explaining to do. Whatever, she was going to look around-

_"__Ah, please wait!"_

Natsuki heard the maid, and cursed. Natsuki shot her gaze over a shoulder, spotting the brunette incoming. She quickly bolted, swiftly running through the corridor. What was even happening anymore- _"Aghhh?!" _She yelped, slamming straight into someone upon turning the corner. With the air pounded from her lungs, she choked.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" The victim yelled, Aoi quickly catching up to them. "Hey, Aoi! Get this runt off me already!" The fiery redhead was sprawled onto the floor, and attempted to get Natsuki off her.

"I-I'm glad you caught her." Aoi gasped, clasping her hands to her knees, and catching her breath.

"It's not like I had any choice!" Standing up, she picked up the book that had been flung out her grasp. "You're the one Viola found?"

Natsuki didn't have time for this. Abruptly however, she remembered her wound. Unconsciously she covered the affected area, baffled. Why wasn't it causing her pain right now? She would've assumed she'd be unable to stand, given she had slammed into…

"Who are you?" She muttered to the fiery redhead, said woman cocking a brow at her.

"You first, runt."

Runt?! Opening her mouth, Natsuki was about to protest, but was interrupted. A hand clasped against her shoulder, keeping her quiet. Looking over her shoulder, her heart sank. Ah, Shizuru had caught up.

"I am sorry, Nao." The Archvalkyrja murmured to the fiery redhead. "Her Majesty got out of hand, and asked her too many questions. I will take things from here." Tugging Natsuki gently, she gestured the shorter woman to follow her. "Natsuki, would you come to my quarters? I will explain everything over a drink?"

It couldn't get worse than this, could it? "Fine." Natsuki mumbled. "It's not like I have a choice."

"No. You certainly don't."


	3. SUBMERGED MEMORIES

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

**CHAPTER 03: SUBMERGED MEMORIES**

"So a HiME has powers… but mine haven't awakened yet?" Natsuki murmured, staring down at the tea between her hands. She was sat at a table beside Shizuru inside the woman's quarters. Honestly, all of this was so outlandish, she actually believed it.

"That's correct. A HiME: 'Highly Advanced Materialising Equipment' is woman with special abilities. When they die in the HiME Festival, their soul sometimes wanders-"

"HiME Festival?" A wandering soul? She had kept hearing she had been "found". But weren't festivals usually ancient traditions? How old were the HiME?

"Yes. The HiME Festival is an historic event on Earth that occurred every three-hundred years. A long time ago the festival tore reality apart, and created Earl's reality. Sometimes a HiME's soul wanders after perishing in the festival. This was your case."

"I don't really get it but…; how would you know I am a HiME? Queen Mashiro said something about a mark? She couldn't really grasp this situation. Placing her tea down, she unconsciously cupped her stomach.

Still no pain.

"A red mark identifies a HiME. From what we understand, an awakening HiME has the mark on Earth. But when their soul enters Earl, it disappears."

A mark… Staring down to her feet, Natsuki's mind trailed. A red one? But where?

"A HiME becomes an einherjar once entering Earl. Our world's reality is very different from Earth's, however."

"Different? How?" Natsuki's train of thought was broken, and she looked back up to Shizuru.

"You could say it's technology compared to magic." The valkyrja smiled, and rose. Placing her empty cup down, Shizuru ventured towards her. "But enough of that." She rounded the table. "I'm sure you have more questions, but you're confused enough."

"I don't really understand it, no." Natsuki _needed _to understand it. There was far too much information though, so it would take time. She felt frustrated.

"Do you mind if I check your wound?" Shizuru eased towards her, kneeling in front of her. Gently she took hold of Natsuki's shirt, lifting her gaze up to her.

"Ah-" Glancing away, she nodded. It was strange, Shizuru's tone was delicate but commanding. Why was she being swayed by this woman like this?

Unbuttoning the shirt, Shizuru examined her carefully. Blood had seeped through the first layer of bandages. Luckily it hadn't dirtied them so much it had stained the clothing. "Have you been feeling pain?"

"No, nothing." Natsuki frowned. "Why am I not?"

"Explaining would be too confusing right now. Let's just go with the flow." Standing, Shizuru headed into the other room, much to Natsuki's confusion. _"I will be a moment."_

Left in silence, Natsuki stared at the door Shizuru had exited through.

Earth, Earl, the HiME, an ancient festival. Her mind spiralled with these thoughts. It would take a long time for her to absorb, and understand all this information. But Shizuru _had _said to go with the flow.

Adjusting how she sat, Natsuki instead paid attention to her bandages. She blushed softly, her shift completely undone. What was that woman on with, leaving her in this state? What if somebody walked in right now?

Fiddling with a loose strand of bandage, she brought it to her line of sight. A red mark… she mused, focusing her attention through the window. The moon was out, and a red star loomed at its bottom-right. She stared at the flickering crimson, pondering.

A HiME who had powers. She wondered if she was one, and what her powers would be. Where would her mark be? Did HiME get marks in different places?

The valkyrja returned, a water basin with bandages in her hold. She stopped for a moment, Natsuki having not noticed her. Following the shorter woman's line of sight, she noticed she was looking at the moon.

"Red suits it well, doesn't it?" She questioned, spotting Natsuki jump in her seat. "A few years ago it was blue."

"Blue?" Natsuki's eyes shot to Shizuru, watching her like a hawk. The brunette once more knelt before her, placing the basin beside herself. The star had been a different colour?

"Every so often it happens. Nobody knows why." Guiding Natsuki's hands away from the bandages, Shizuru got back to work. "I will need to take them off completely." She warned, checking the einherjar's expression.

As predicted, Natsuki appeared unsettled. "Is this alright?"

It wasn't like she had a choice, was there? "Just hurry up!" Natsuki muttered awkwardly, looking out the window once more.

"I will."

Time sparingly drifted past. Gradually after a time, Natsuki felt the cool of the air hit her bare skin. Not once did she ever regard Shizuru, her eyes simply plastered to the moon. She hated this. She couldn't even _look _at Shizuru! But who was she kidding? This woman was a complete stranger to her, of course she'd be like this.

Feeling the valkyrja's hands ghost her skin, she stiffened. A bolt of electricity shot through her, tingling her form. She shivered. "Watch it!" Natsuki accused, her gaze locking with Shizuru's.

The woman was still knelt, and a cloth was in her hands. Surprise momentarily etched her expression before calming again. "I'm sorry." She murmured, squeezing the excess water from the cloth.

Finding she had nothing more to say, Natsuki uncomfortably peered away again. Maybe she was just way in over her head? There were so many things she didn't understand.

As further time passed them by, Shizuru was soon done. She pieced together the last of the bandages, and studied Natsuki once more. "How much pain do you feel?" She asked up to Natsuki, pressing her fingers lightly to her injury.

"No… still nothing."

Good, her shift in reality worked properly. Though she wouldn't tell Natsuki this, it would overload her far too quickly. Drifting her hands away from Natsuki, she stood. "All finished." She reported, smiling afterwards. "I suggest that you rest. We may have not done much, but in your condition you could quickly overexert yourself."

* * *

"You haven't told her what happens, have you?" Tomoe asked once Shizuru entered the corridor from her room. She rounded upon Shizuru, coming face to face with her. "She was _impaled_, Shizuru! You're taking this out on yourself too much-"

"Tomoe." The valkyrya warned softly. "I will be _fine_. I promise you."

"How do you know, Shizuru? Anh sacrificed too much spiritual energy. You're doing just that, don't forget that." Tomoe felt at a loss. Why would Shizuru be like this with that Natsuki? Why was she so important?

"We aren't underground." Shizuru pressed her hands to Tomoe's shoulders, quietening her. She eased forward to her closer, keeping their eyes fixed. "She isn't dying, I _promise _you, I am _fine_."

"But why her? Why is she so important?"

Why? Shizuru wondered such a thing exactly. She watched Tomoe push from her hold, and drift away from her. A HiME. That's why she was important, right?

o o

o

_"__There's a piece of Old Earthen technology somewhere here." Anh's voice echoed as they carefully made their way down ancient stairs. This stone staircase was cold to the bone, and the steps were steep. "It was only recently detected, so we may have a chance before it shifts again."_

_"__We should retrieve it before it gets that chance, then." Shizuru was just behind Anh. This spiralling staircase was so long. Who knew how deep underground they were now?_

_"__As long as we anchor the site, it should be fine." Anh explained, at last exiting the stairs. A huge chamber greeted them, and transparent pillars surrounded them on all sides. What was this? Heading towards one, Anh settled a hand against it._

_'__M a - - - - r a - - - u - - , 2 6 5 – 3 - -', the pillar's plaque read. The text was incredibly worn with age, and only a few letters remained. Anh's eyes drifted to Shizuru. "Is this a cemetery?" She wondered aloud, stepping back from the pillar._

_Entering the chamber, Shizuru looked around inquisitively. She headed towards Anh, studying the pillar also. The solid surface was chipped, and brittle. She slid her fingers across the jagged edges, pondering. Her eyes drifted to the base of the pillar. A collection of items were placed here. A sword was amongst the items. "Were they perhaps soldiers?"_

_"__Probably." Anh's attention too drifted to the items, then surveyed the other pillars. Every single one had a weapon by the base. A bow, ball and chain, and a set of claws were most noticeable. "We should find the technology."_

_"__I agree." Shizuru left something off-putting. It didn't feel right here. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, so she wouldn't think about it. Following after Anh swiftly, they entered a darkening tunnel._

_Somehow, lights appeared along the ceiling as they strode. It made the two pause, a further unease pitting into their stomachs._

_"__How would the technology still be running?" Anh questioned. She pointed out a light at the far end of the tunnel._

_"__Anh, something isn't quite right."_

_"__Of course it isn't. But we need to anchor this site before it's lost forever." They had no choice, and both of them knew this all too well. "Imagine what we could do with this HiME technology, Shizuru."_

_It was true. They had unfortunately never managed to recover much HiME technology. Luckily they had anchoring crystals. Shizuru couldn't imagine what they would've done without them._

_"__Anh, there is another room." She reported, the two entering it._

_The lights clanged on, blinding them within this chamber. In the centre of this cylindrical room was a platform. Atop it was a statue, and an eerie sensation radiated from it._

_They cautiously approached the large statue. It wore a highly detailed dress, and the woman carried a scythe. There was something incredibly wrong about this statue, they both realised. However, before either could react, something impossible happened._

_"__Guadeloupe Surrogate System Failure. Energy capacity critical: Boosting energy reserves inside the Founder's Mausoleum." The statue emitted, whirling into motion. Its eyes illuminated pink, the statue leaning towards them._

_The two stared in silent astonishment. This was what they had detected from the surface? This monstrous thing- "Anh!" Shizuru shouted, the statue lifting its large scythe._

_Perhaps time had stopped for Shizuru as she witnessed the sight. For one fragile moment, the statue's scythe struck, slicing Anh. Another short pulse of time followed, the statue phasing from their reality._

_Stuck in place, she watched the woman collapse backwards heavily. Her legs were like lead, and she was unable to move them. "A-Anh…?" She murmured ever so quietly, the taller woman not responding. "Anh?!"_

_Suddenly, a rush hit her, and she ran to Anh's side. Falling to the elder's side, her hands instantly pressed against the deep wound. The weapon had slashed right through Anh's gut._

_There was no way of stopping this._

_"__Anh!" She cried, gently shaking the unresponsive woman. She tapped Anh's cheek and all, the woman's eyes half-lidding._

_"__S-Shiz-"_

_"__Anh…" The brunette dully rasped, biting her teeth into her lower lip. Her body shook, a relentless sorrow clinging to her form._

_"__G-get out. Before it comes b-back." Anh grit her teeth. "Sh-"_

_"__No! I won't!" Shizuru clung to her, getting as close as she could. They were so close in fact, that their noses almost brushed. She couldn't care less about anything else._

_"__You s-stupid, stupid girl." The woman tried to grin, blood escaping the corner of her lips._

_With that, much to Shizuru's horror, the elder went limp. She held Anh in her arms, shocked into silence. Her lips quivered, her eyes welling._

_Ah._

o

o o

Reality struck Shizuru again. She stared out the corridor window for a moment, thunder having shaken the whole palace. Once again it was raining, the water smashing down against the glass.

Pressing a hand to her mouth, she remained still for a time. She leant her back against the wall, trying to remove the memory.

Anh would've survived if she had stopped supporting her with spiritual energy.

Sliding both hands to her eyes, she wiped them slowly.

What was she doing? She hadn't a clue anymore. From her pocket she removed a small piece of fabric. It was a piece of Anh's shredded shirt. Shizuru simply hadn't had the heart to throw it away.

Pressing it to her lips, she inhaled the musty smell. Her eyes welled more harshly suddenly, and her shoulders shook. Sliding against the wall, she sat, sobbing quietly.

Why had Viola left her in her own quarters, anyway? Natsuki glanced around after a while, sick of "resting". She was far too restless for her own good right now. Sat against the same chair from earlier, she shook her leg continuously. She didn't want to stay here.

If anything she wanted to see the palace grounds. Or to at least go outside for a time. Unfortunately it was stormy, so that idea was instantly scratched out. But, Natsuki found she didn't care.

She headed to the window, and leant against its sill. Outside was an immense city. For some reason she hadn't imagined them to be in a city. Let alone be in the company of other people.

In the distance, she could see something through the darkness. She strained her eyes, attempting to see it more clearly. It was a… white fan…? It was on top of a sheer mass of stairs-

"Shizuru has business with the Queen." Tomoe entered, walking in as if welcome. She momentarily eyed Natsuki, as if sizing her up. "Your name is Natsuki, isn't it?" She politely spoke, smiling.

"Err- yeah, it is." Natsuki looked at her before looking back outside. "Am I supposed to be going?"

"No. I, and now you as well share her quarters." Venturing towards Natsuki, Tomoe leaned beside the window. She studied the slightly shorter woman, thinking.

"Your name's Tomoe?"

"It is. I believe we didn't get a proper chance to introduce ourselves." Tomoe said, Natsuki facing her upon the statement. She offered her right hand to the fellow einherjar. "My name is Tomoe. It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled once more.

Eyeing the hand for a moment, Natsuki almost hesitated before taking it. "I'm Natsuki. Good to meet you."

Upon that moment, the door opened again, and Shizuru strode inside. The two remained still, staring at her for a moment.

"Oh?" Crimson eyes flickered between the pair's held hands. "Did I miss out on something again, Tomoe?"

"What?!" Natsuki barked, pulling straight out of Tomoe's hold. Her ears pricked upon the brunette's laughter. "What's so funny?!" She flushed, shooting her attention to Tomoe. The woman appeared just as amused, easing back against the wall.

"I jest, Natsuki." The valkyrja murmured softly. "Tomoe, Queen Mashiro has ordered we cull the wolves. It seems the maids let slip of Miya's discovery."

Of course they have. "Then what should we do? The forest is dangerous enough at night. Next week?" Tomoe suggested, moving from the wall to face Shizuru. "I could do it alone tomorrow."

"No. I won't take that chance." In fact, Shizuru had a better idea. "We shall all take a trip to the forest next week." She awaited Natsuki's reaction, watching her closely. The shorter woman's eyes shot to her, and her brows furrowed. "Yes, you're included." She smiled.

"But I'm injured?" How did that make sense? She'd practically be useless! Not that she took a liking to culling wolves. "Why does she want the wolves culled?"

"Their numbers have grown too large recently." Tomoe uttered. "They will become a threat if we don't do something quickly."

But still, this all felt too wrong. Natsuki frowned, covering a hand atop her wound. For a moment she stared at the floor, swapping her weight on one leg. "Fine. I will help even if I don't know how to. It's both your fault if something goes wrong."

Why was Natsuki even going along with this?


	4. HARMONIUM FRAGMENTS

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

**CHAPTER 04: HARMONIUM FRAGMENTS**

Natsuki still didn't understand anything that was happening. She was injured, but she felt no pain. In fact, she still remembered nothing at all. With her mind made up, she made a beeline for Shizuru. It was just the two of them in the room Natsuki had slept in.

What was Viola thinking, she wondered? How much did she know? If so, would she tell Natsuki anything? "Tell me everything." She demanded, stood before the older woman. Shizuru sat cross-legged against the armchair's armrest. Shizuru expectantly stared at her, her eyes faintly narrowing. "I'm sick of being left in the dark!"

With her hands tensing, she held her ground. Though it was certainly difficult; Shizuru stood, their few inches of height difference obvious. But still Natsuki remained still, staring up into those devilish eyes. "You're hiding something."

"Am I? Then whatever would you like to know?" Shizuru asked her, taking in Natsuki's body language. This was a problem, she realised. It was too soon for Natsuki to be asking these questions. A faint panic began to well inside Shizuru's gut, forcing her to hesitate.

"_What _is a HiME? Who are you? Why do einherjar and valkyrja seem so important here? What even are these realities?!"

The shorter woman was outright fuming, Shizuru noticed. She watched Natsuki storm to the window, pointing to the moon. "What's with the star?! Viola, I am so confused! I don't even remember _who I am_!"

For a long while Shizuru only stared at her, heightening Natsuki's frustration. Should she tell her? It was completely against the valkyrja teachings. A frown etched into her expression slightly, feeling an unease take over.

"Say something-" _"-Our world shares its reality with another." _Shizuru interrupted her, Natsuki silencing instantly.

"Once, we were one. When a weapon of mass destruction did devastating damage upon our world, our realities split."

_What? _Natsuki stood there, completely, and utterly baffled. Now what was Viola on about? "A weapon? What are you talking about?"

"Natsuki. Earl, and Earth were the same thing. A weapon tore our realities apart." Why was she even attempting to explain this? "You came from Earth's reality but due to unknown causes, you strayed into Earl's reality."

"This makes no sense." Natsuki muttered. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Why would I lie?" Slipping a hand into her own pocket, Shizuru's mind went erratic. Why was she doing this? In fact, why did she feel so afraid of Natsuki knowing anything? Sooner or later, Natsuki would need to know. "This is an anchoring crystal." She showed the purple crystal to the confused Natsuki. "It is a fragment of that weapon; the Harmonium."

The… Harmonium? Natsuki watched Shizuru balance it between her thumb, and middle finger. An excruciatingly overpowering sensation emitted from it. Yet for some reason, it felt so familiar. "What… what does the Harmonium do?"

The valkyrja smiled almost sadly, and it piqued Natsuki's interest. "Something awful." Unsheathing her rapier, this sent Natsuki backing away quickly. Shizuru regarded her for a moment, watching the fear leap across the einherjar's face. Lifting the weapon, she angled the blade downwards.

"What are-" Before Natsuki could finish her sentence, the elder dropped her rapier. However there was never a clang. Instead it remained suspended in mid-air. Staring at the blade, Natsuki's eyes slowly lifted back up to Shizuru's.

"It manipulates time, and space."

How could such a thing exist? That uneasy feeling within Natsuki's stomach increased, her eyes bolting to the crystal. Strange emerald particles were flowing from the crystal. It mystified her for how such a technologically advanced thing existed. Or perhaps it wasn't even technology? Maybe it was magic?

"Who are you?" She demanded, edging away from the woman again.

"I am Shizuru Viola. I, like you, was anchored with this crystal."

Backing into the armchair, Natsuki unconsciously sat where Shizuru had previously. She stared at the woman harshly, her mind utterly, and completely baffled. Earl, and Earth were two separate things, but at the same time weren't? Viola had come from Earth? "Then what's a HiME? How did I make it to Earl?"

"Sometimes HiME phase through realities. Though we've never come across them aliv-"

"Alive?! Then how does it explain _me_?!" Natsuki snapped, standing again. She cautiously brushed past the blade, standing directly into Shizuru's personal bubble. "Why do all of these answers become more questions?!"

The valkyrja remained silent, only angering her further. "_Who am I_?!" Clutching at the woman's collar, Natsuki's strength immediately left her. Her weight leaned into the taller woman, and she stared at the floor.

"I cannot answer that, Natsuki. You might never know, and neither do I." Shizuru murmured softly, Natsuki's eyes bolting back up to hers. "I was in your situation some time ago. I understand." Placing her hands against Natsuki's wrists, Shizuru tempted the younger woman to release her. "Let's take one step at a time, alright? That much I can promise you."

Unhanding the brunette, Natsuki sighed. She turned away from her, sliding a hand down her cheek. What was she supposed to do? Could she even trust Shizuru? Glancing at the woman, she soon tore her eyes away once more. "What about Tomoe? Where did she come from?"

"She is from Earl."

This made absolutely no sense.

* * *

The next morning was much clearer. Though it was still damp out, at least it was no longer raining. Natsuki looked up to the skies, watching the clouds loom ahead. It reminded her just how tiny she was.

In that other "reality", Earth, was it any different? Wandering down the palace grounds, she kept a lookout for the maids, and security. To put it simply, she had snuck out. The palace was getting too clammy, and she would much rather be alone.

After yesterday's predicament, spending time alone felt like a godsend.

A HiME, alternative universes, valkyrja, einherja; what did any of this mean? Natsuki didn't have the faintest clue, and she wished to find out. Turning the corner of the gardens, Natsuki paused.

There sitting on the path, was that fiery redhead.

"It's you!" She exclaimed, Nao peering up to her boredly.

The woman had a book in hand, but no longer paid attention to it. Slipping the book's ribbon in place, she closed the book. "I have a name, you know?" Standing up, she faced the taller female. "Amazing, I know." She cast a smirk.

"Well, whatever." Natsuki mumbled. What was she doing again? Oh right, she wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone. That tactic had been destroyed, it seemed. "Do you know any good places around here?"

It couldn't hurt to ask, could it?

"Good places? What _kind _of good places? I think we see the world very differently." Nao began to walk down the pathway.

Seeing the woman's mood shift, Natsuki frowned. She remained in place for a moment, thinking. "Fine. Your name is… Nao, right?" She asked, catching up with the other.

"Bingo." Nao sung, shoving her book into Natsuki's hands. "Hold this for me a sec." Out came a nail file from her pocket, the redhead taking care of her nails. "There are multiple areas of the palace no one goes to anymore. There are also a lot of secret zones thanks to anchoring."

Again with this weird anchoring. Natsuki remained silent, listening to the redhead's words. If she played her cards right, she could learn something.

"We have underground tunnels mostly. But the palace is nothing compared to that Founder's place."

"Founder's place?"

"Hmm?" Nao eyed her. "Ohh, did I catch your eye?" She grinned, sliding her nail file back into her pocket. "Be careful asking around about there, you never know whose listening in." Grabbing her book back from Natsuki, she retreated down the path. "Bye."

Even this woman's tone of bidding farewell annoyed Natsuki. Coming to a stop, she stared into the redhead's back. So there were multiple places of interest here? Looking around, she surveyed the area. Nothing in this area seemed out of place, not that she expected there to be anything.

But she had already been out for quite a while, she should probably return. As much as Natsuki disliked the idea, she really should. Perhaps today she could get more answers? Though that certainly seemed unlikely.

Perhaps it was time to get to know people better?

Turning on her heel, she began to make her way back to the palace. As time gradually passed, a grating sensation hit her stomach. Though she continued her walk nevertheless, she frowned. What was it, she wondered?

The feeling tugged, and stung underneath her bandages, and she came to a realisation. Was her wound finally beginning to torment her? Stopping in her tracks, she pressed a hand to her stomach. It stung like a fresh bruise, and was… damp?

Blood. She was bleeding.

Shizuru instantly came to mind. She needed to find her. That woman at least seemed to know what was going on. Down each direction she looked, suddenly feeling lost. She swore, biting her lip in response. Of all times, this had to happen!

Within her confusion, Natsuki didn't know when she had stumbled. Nor did she know how long she had been on the floor. Only the realisation of falling over only occurred when Shizuru appeared. The woman was stood before her, panting softly.

Had she ran here looking for her, Natsuki pondered? She eyed the brunette cautiously, mystified about the expression Shizuru held. It almost seemed she had been afraid.

Wavering in, and out of consciousness, Natsuki was only aware when Shizuru picked her up. It surprised her how easily the taller woman managed so. "P-put me down." She grumbled lowly, but silenced upon the stare she received.

"You're hurt."

Was this all the elder had said? Natsuki didn't know.

When Natsuki was next conscious, it took a moment to realise where she was. She had been brought to Shizuru's quarters – had she carried her the whole way? It seemed plausible.

_"__Stop beating yourself up, Shizuru. It's not your fault she ran off when wounded."_

_"__It is. I told her too much too early. She went out seeking answers because I didn't explain them properly."_

The voices were coming from another room inside the quarters. Natsuki looked at the door, then drifted her sight upon the ceiling above. It seems she was placed on the settee. It was comfy, and she could feel her whole body sink into it.

Placing a hand atop her stomach, she pressed down delicately. The pain was still there, but only a little. What was going on? Natsuki didn't understand whatsoever.

_"__And what would you say, Shizuru? The more you try to explain, the more she'll get confused. We can only comprehend so much."_

That was Tomoe, wasn't it? Though the two's voices were muffled, Natsuki could differentiate between them. How much did Tomoe know exactly?

Curiously Natsuki unbuttoned her shift. She found her bandages to have been replaced, but they were stained. How much had she bled? For a long while she stared at the stained bandages, and didn't even notice the other two. It wasn't until Tomoe shut the door just slightly harder that she realised, and jumped.

"Wha-" Natsuki started, but was interrupted mid-sentence. Not by the two speaking, but by Shizuru's touch.

The brunette placed a hand atop her forehead, kneeling beside her.

"You gave us quite the scare." Shizuru murmured, Tomoe standing just behind her. "Please, I must see your wound, The stitching may have come loose."

Stitching? She hadn't had that yesterday? From what Natsuki had seen, it looked like a simple stab wound…-

"Natsuki, please. You tore your wound when wandering through the grounds."

Wouldn't they have checked when she was unconscious? The thought occurred to Natsuki, and she frowned. Why was Shizuru asking permission when it would've been much easier prier?

"Fine." She muttered, unbuttoning her shirt. At this point she felt too exhausted to care. "But can you _explain _what is happening to me? I started feeling pain after not feeling any at all. What is up with that?"

The two taller women looked at each other. It was if they were plotting their next move telepathically. But at this point who knew? At this point Natsuki felt anything could be possible. It was getting absolutely ridiculous.

"The blood has stained into the second layer." Shizuru murmured, her hands hovering across Natsuki's wound. She didn't touch, but kept her hands close enough to feel Natsuki's warmth. "I need to replace the bandages after checking."

"W-wait, you're taking them off?"

"Of course?" Tomoe arched a brow, Natsuki passing her a tense stare. She loosely crossed her arms upon the gesture, and focused instead on Shizuru. "I will find the first aid, Shizuru." Without giving the brunette time to speak, she left the room.

"What's up with her?" Natsuki eyed Tomoe leave.

"Tomoe? Hm, she just tends to keep to herself. I wouldn't worry."

It wasn't like she was going to anyway. Natsuki was helped up, and she leaned against the settee.

"Sit on the edge of the seat."

As more time progressed between them, the bandages were carefully taken off. The stained ones were dropped into the basin which had become familiar. "I should tell you something." Shizuru murmured between dropping them into the water. This caught Natsuki's attention, who awkwardly glanced down to her. "The reason you didn't feel pain, or wasn't sustaining damage."

There was a reason? "It can't be any worse than a flying rapier." Natsuki muttered, feeling far too fragile with her chest bare.

"Those with high concentrations of spiritual energy can temporarily heal wounds." Wrapping fresh bandages around the einherjar's torso, Shizuru paused, glancing up to her. "With the anchoring crystal I can transfer some of my energy to your wound."

"So you're saying you're magically healing me?" Natsuki's brow furrowed, confused. An uncertainty entered her gut upon this new information. Was it a negative or positive she felt right now? Natsuki didn't know. "How does… it work?"

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts, questions or general comments? It's been a long while since I had anything to do with Cyne, so things might be iffy. I've had a lot of ideas though, so let's see where this goes.**


End file.
